


your presence

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: oikawa had decided that the only place he was willing to sleep was on iwaizumi’s lap, head lolling backwards against iwaizumi’s shoulder.and in all honesty, iwaizumi wouldn’t have it any other way.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	your presence

**Author's Note:**

> soft iwaoi oneshot i wrote

for christmas at the end of last year, oikawa had suggested that he and iwaizumi bought a brand new bed for their apartment, complete with a set of pillows that in iwaizumi’s opinion, cost a lot more than pillows should. yet iwaizumi, being the hopelessly smitten boyfriend that he was, agreed to buy it.

but despite the impressive array of mattress that was for some reason in the middle of their living room, oikawa had decided that the only place he was willing to sleep was on iwaizumi’s lap, head lolling backwards against iwaizumi’s shoulder.

and in all honesty, iwaizumi wouldn’t have it any other way.

“tooru,” he whispered gently, wanting to wake oikawa up but not to startle him. “oi, tooru.”

“i'm asleep.”

iwaizumi furrowed his brow.  
“you’re talking to me. you’re not asleep.”

“for legal reasons, i am asleep.”

“tooru.”

“this is an automated message.”

“tooru.”

“beep.” there was a pause, and then oikawa lifted his head up, his lips stretching to accommodate a yawn. “okay, i’m awake now. what did you wake me up for?”

iwaizumi didn’t answer, but he could feel a smile forming on his face.

“hajime. you’re looking at me with that stupid homosexual grin of yours.”

“i love you.”

“i swear, if you’ve woken me up just to tell me that you love me-”

“what if i did?” iwaizumi would never describe himself as playful, but around the absolute love of his life, he did tend to joke more.

oikawa pouted, but softened and placed a soft kiss on the underside of iwaizumi’s jaw.  
“i’d say it right back.” he giggled. “i love you.”

“you’re perfect, tooru. never change.”

oikawa stifled another yawn.  
“we could keep complimenting each other for hours, but right now i’m tired.” before iwaizumi could respond, oikawa had melted back into his arms and showed no sign of moving again.

“goodnight, tooru. i love you.”

maybe oikawa heard, maybe he didn’t. regardless, iwaizumi would never stop talking about how deep he was in love. it was the type that woke him up in the morning, the type that made his heart feel like it would overspill with affection, the type where even the slightest word from oikawa would make his hairs stand up on end because for some reason iwaizumi still didn’t understand, oikawa loved him back.

and yes, oikawa’s chin digging into his collarbone wasn’t exactly comfortable. and yes, his legs were starting to go numb from oikawa’s weight pressing against them. but in that moment, all iwaizumi felt was oikawa. his presence was more than iwaizumi could ask for.

when oikawa was around, iwaizumi was home.

he could describe how he felt with a thousand redundant metaphors, conjuring up abstract imagery that only served as a smokescreen. but iwaizumi didn’t need all those words. there was one, just one, only one, that could accurately convey what this was.

iwaizumi felt love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
